¿Trato?
by Sagira04
Summary: Bridgette hace un trato con Adrien, el menor de los gemelos Agreste, nunca pensó que este la fuera a traicionar. -Hicimos un trato… TÚ fuiste el de la idea… MALDITA SEA… ERA SIMPLE YO DEJABA EN PAZ A FÉLIX Y TÚ NO TE METÍAS CON MARINETTE. Bueno tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Bridgette sabia que Adrien la iba a traicionar pero no lo admitiría, por lo menos no en voz alta.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Trato?**

-ADRIEN HIZO ¿QUÉ?

-…

Bridgette salió corriendo del cuarto de su hermana dirigiéndose al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela, según sus informantes, ahí estarían los gemelos Agreste en una sesión de fotos y ella tenía que arreglar cuentas con uno de ellos.

Importándole bien poco que tuviera puesto el nuevo conjunto que su hermana había diseñado, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su destino.

-¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!

El nombrado volteó, al momento de hacerlo y reconocer a la mayor de las hermanas Dupain empalideció.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Bridgette empezó a correr hacia el ojiverde lista para darle una paliza y arruinarle la cara de niño bonito a Adrien cuando iba a lanzarse contra él, unos brazos la envolvieron por la cintura e impidieron que golpeara al rubio.

-Suéltame Félix – dijo forcejeando – Félix… suéltame – volvió a forcejar pero esta vez mas fuerte – SUÉLTAME – le grito.

Era la primera vez que Bridgette le hablaba así a su amor platónico pero por el momento no le importaba tenía que aclarar cuentas. El grito descoloco bastante al mayor, por cinco minutos, de los gemelos Agreste pero aun así no la soltó.

-¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!? – dijo ignorando el hecho de que Félix no la soltara y dirigiéndose a Adrien.

-No lo planeé simplemente se dio…

-Esa no es excusa… TRAIDOR

-No lo soy

-Hicimos un trato… TÚ fuiste el de la idea… MALDITA SEA… ERA SIMPLE YO DEJABA EN PAZ A FÉLIX Y TÚ NO TE METÍAS CON MARINETTE.

Las ganas de llorar por la rabia eran demasiado potentes, no lo pudo contener más… empezó a llorar… con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

A los pocos minutos llegó Marinette al parque viendo la escena un tanto sorprendida, no todos los días veías a Félix abrazar a una Bridgette llorosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Agreste? – dijo refiriéndose a Félix.

-Él no me hizo nada… tu noviecito sí – contesto Bridgette viendo aún muy enojada a Adrien, lista para volver a abalanzarse sobre él y tirarle un golpe cuando vió que el rubio mayor aflojo su agarre, una vez más la detuvieron.

-¿Por qué hablas de traición? – Hablo por primera vez el mayor de los Agreste dirigiéndose a Brid y a su hermano – Explíquense

-Todo empezó… - empezó a contar Adrien a su gemelo y a su, desde ayer a las 8 de la noche, novia.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia va a ser un three-shot, los que están esperando el one-shot que les prometí para la historia de tres días y el epílogo no se preocupen esta semana sin falta subo uno de los dos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia... ¿Me regalarian un review? De verdad me hace muy feliz leer sus opiniones :)


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Trato?**

 **Flashback**

En la biblioteca de la escuela se encontraban Adrien y Bridgette haciendo la tarea del profesor de historia. La Dupian quería hacer el proyecto con un gemelo Agreste… pero no ese pero viendo el lado positivo le agradaba la idea Adrien le caía bien y eran buenos amigos… siempre y cuando su gemelo no estuviese para poner nerviosa y en modo fan acosadora a Bridgette.

-Entonces… ¿Que haremos Señora Agreste?

-Sigo sin creer que me hayas espiado cuando estaba en Félixlandia

-Oye no me culpes… no era difícil… cuando están es ese mundito gritas mucho

Los adolescentes soltaron una carcajada Adrien tenía razón cuando estaba en Félixlandia se ausentaba de la realidad y no se daba cuenta de sus acciones.

-Así que me tocó hacer pareja de la fan número uno de mi hermano Félix "el cubito de hielo" Agreste- La peliazul se rió ante el apodo dado a su amor platónico.

-Creo que si

-Me sorprende que hayas preferido hacer el proyecto aquí en lugar que en mi casa… era una buena oportunidad para verlo por la tarde

- _Cuñado_ soy una fan que tira a acosadora… no una al 100%, no exageres.

Así siguieron el resto de la tarde dividiéndose el trabajo y bromeando unas cuantas veces acerca del enamoramiento de la Dupain por el gemelo de Adrien.

-Bridgette – una voz interrumpió a los jóvenes que estaban "muy" concentrados en su proyecto, la nombrada volteó – mamá dice que fueras a la casa de la Sr. Nadja Chamack…

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos a ir con su ella y su hija a cenar

-Ahí te veré… - después de esto y viendo el silencio un poco incómodo que se estaba formando habló – Marinette él es Adrien, Adrien ella es mi hermana Marinette.

-Un placer – dijeron al mismo tiempo sacándole una risa a la menor de las Dupain, la cual al rubio le pareció encantadora.

La ojiazul se retiró de la biblioteca dejando solos al rubio y a Bridgette. Al ver la cara de tonto del Agreste la peliazul pensó lo peor no podía estar con su hermana ella era una bebe apenas tenía 14 años y aunque ellos tuvieran 17 no importaba, para ella su hermanita era la bebe de la casa.

-Que ni se te ocurra Agreste

-¿Qué? – dijo fingiendo sorpresa, lo habían atrapado infraganti.

-Hazte el tonto… conozco tu fama… mi hermana esta pequeña

-¿Edad?

-14

-Esta perfecta

Bridgette se golpeó inconscientemente la frente, su hermana era muy pequeña para hablar de amor más si se trataba de Adrien que aunque no un mujeriego conocido ella sabía que había tenido varios amoríos.

-No Agreste… cualquiera menos Marinette

-Eres muy injusta – dijo el rubio la peliazul solamente alzo una ceja una clara ceña de que explicara de que estaba hablando – tú quieres a mi hermano y yo no te digo nada… yo quiero ir por la tuya y te enfadadas – después de un momento agrego- Eso es injusticia.

Aunque su postura le parecía una total tontería no puedo evitar pensar en que tenía un poco, casi nada, de razón.

-Aunque… te propongo un trato… si tu dejas de molestar a Félix, yo no intentare nada con Marinette… eso sí me parece justo… nadie gana.

Bridgette se lo pensó un momento ella salía perdiendo pero no importaba lo importante era que Adrien no se metiera con su hermanita.

-¿Trato? – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Dupain y extendiendo su mano, la cual la peliazul aceptó sellando así su acuerdo.

 **Fin del Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Trato?**

Bridgette se soltó del agarre del rubio mayor y hablo después de que Adrien termino de contar la historia.

-Después de eso al día siguiente él – señalando a Adrien- llegó a la casa, diciendo que si iba a cumplir el trato tenía que quitar las fotos de Félix y salirme de su club de fans, argumentando que así cumpliría bien mi parte de trato – explicó Bridgette.

Félix se le quedo viendo a su hermano con una mueca interrogante al escuchar el relato él sabía que de una forma u otra Adrien se iba a salir con la suya. Logró dos cosas; separa a su acosadora #1 de él y se acercó más a la hermana de la misma, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina se le escapara de sus labios, su hermano era realmente astuto.

-Por eso es un traidor… mientras yo me alejaba de tu hermano…Tú te acercabas a la mía… Tramposo, estafador, asalta cunas…

-Bridgette… no estas feliz por mí y por Adrien – habló Marinette.

La nombrada dirigió su vista a su hermana, la cual tenía una mueca de tristeza ya que pensaba que no estaba feliz por ella y su nuevo novio.

-Sabes que no es eso Marinette – dijo acercándose a la nombrada y abrazándola.

-Entonces apruebas mi relación con tu hermanita – presiono un poco Adrien quería ver cuales era el límite de paciencia de Bridgette – _cuñada_.

-Claro que si – dijo poniendo una sonrisa fingida – _cuñado_ – dijo lo último apretando los dientes.

Marinette volvió a abrazar a su hermana, estaba contenta, su hermana aprobaba su relación con el menor de los gemelos Agreste. Solo faltaba convencer a sus padres.

Los tortolos se separaron un poco para poder seguir hablando de sus cosas, dejando a Félix y Bridgette solos.

-Esa era lo razón por la cual no me hablabas – si Félix quería que sonara como pregunta no lo logro porque era más bien una afirmación. Como respuesta obtuvo una afirmación de cabeza, Brid estaba lo bastante ocupada en sus pensamientos.

-Me extrañaste Félix – dijo la Dupain abrazándolo fuertemente – yo a ti sí – continuó la ojiazul – Adrien no cumplió su parte del trato… yo tampoco cumpliré la mía…

Tomando totalmente desprevenido al mayor de los Agreste le dio un beso, apenas un roce de labios haciendo que abrieran los ojos de par en par a los fotógrafos, maquillistas y todo aquel que estuvo atenta a la escena que protagonizo la mayor de las Dupain.

Bridgette grito en sus adentros, ya podía volver a protagonizar historias de amor y no de despedida en Felixlandia.

Apenas termino el beso, la ojiazul salió corriendo en dirección a los enamorados, era mejor no estar cerca de aquel rubio mayor y menos si estaba enojado.

Félix simplemente sonrió de lado o al menos eso parecía, nunca lo admitiría, por lo menos no en voz alta, pero también había extrañado a esa loca y revoltosa peliazul.

-No creas que se va a quedar así Agreste – dijo Bridgette cuando al fin estuvo cerca de la pareja, saco una moneda – cara; te golpeo en donde más te duele, cruz; no lo hago… Me la debes por traidor – extendió su mano a ojiverde - ¿Trato?

El menor de los Agreste tomó su mano aceptando y sellando así el acuerdo, solo esperaba que su mala suerte no afectara mucho al momento de soltar esa moneda.

 **Fin**


End file.
